pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carr
Carr is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was one of the Three Beasts of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. Appearance Carr is young man who is very short in stature, his height and body proportions being similar to that of a small child. He has large eyes with black pupils and short, spiky yellow-gold hair. He wears a collared, loose fitting grey jacket with black cuffs and a black zip, with a logo of Team Rocket etched onto his left part of his chest. He has a dark belt around his waist, with the buckle shaped like the Team Rocket logo, the letter "R". Carr also wears loose fitting grey trousers, black boots and a black beret. Personality Like other Team Rocket members, Carr is a cruel, villainous individual, who will not let anything stop the plans of Team Rocket. After learning that his actions, and those of Orm and Sird, were nothing more but to find the boss' son, Carr became furious, since he was dreaming of becoming a high-ranking Team Rocket member. Once Carr was thrown away and locked, he showed a lot of vengeance and revenge, wanting to crush anyone that he deemed as an enemy. Carr is also a skilled programmer and hacker. These skills allowed him to make Project R, and give it an erratic, yet cruel personality. Biography Sird, the Team Galactic agent, infiltrated Team Rocket's ranks, and became the commander alongside Orm and Carr.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V At an unknown time, Carr designed the "R" system in the Battle Tower on Six Island. Though Giovanni noted how it was a great system that could deter their enemies, he scoffed how Carr designed it with an eccentric personality.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel He also watched with Giovanni, Sird and Orm how Team Rocket's airship departed off, which contained the two Deoxys Giovanni sought out.FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now Ruby & Sapphire arc Along with Orm and Sird, Carr appeared with Giovanni as a silhouette, as they went to collect the remnants of the Red Orb and Blue Orb.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Just as they were to leave, Giovanni sensed danger (which was actually Blaise, who was hiding) and sent Beedrill. Since nothing occurred, Giovanni continued towards the Sevii Islands with his lieutenants.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 FireRed & LeafGreen arc As Bill, Red and Blue met up with Lorelei, they were captured by Carr, whose machine kicked away the Pokémon that lived in the cave. Red and Blue had Charizard and Venusaur launch Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, but Carr's machine spun, causing the attacks to have no effect. Orm and Sird appeared as well and scolded Carr, thinking he could drive away their opponents in retreat. Carr had his Forretress use Explosion, which made Orm disappointed things have ended so quickly. However, since Lorelei's Slowking used Dig to make her, Bill, Red and Blue escape, Sird scolded Carr, who knew the four won't hide for much longer. Orm, Sird and Carr made a broadcast. They promised to destroy the Sevii Islands, unless Red, Blue and Green surrendered themselves.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Carr decided to stir trouble, having his Forretress explode on Five Island's Pokémon Center, since he found "boring" to launch attacks at people and buildings. However, Red's Poliwrath, Poli, prevented the explosion, which made Carr furious. Steelix tried to chew Red and Poli, the latter negating the attack and using Focus Punch, which wounded Steelix. Carr was even more furious, but Poli defeated Steelix, while Red's Pikachu, Pika, threatened to attack Carr. Red grabbed Carr by his collar and demanded him to tell everything. Carr admitted this provocation was to lure Red, Blue and Green in, which were required to summon Deoxys the boss wanted to obtain. Just as Carr mentioned when Red, Green and Blue are together, Deoxys was to appear.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward As Red's Venusaur, Saur, held Carr, Red tried to help a woman, who brushed him off. Just then, Deoxys appeared, which Red started to battle. Deoxys changed its appearance, which Carr mentioned it was Form Change, which allowed Deoxys to take a form which suited to its own needs during the battle. Carr took out a black Pokédex and ran off, while Bill followed him. He came on the building and watched how Red struggled to battle Deoxys. Carr was amazed to see Deoxys firing Psycho Boost, which blew Red away. Carr closed his black Pokédex, for his observation was completed.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Sird came to Carr after her battle with Lorelei and was furious Carr was just fooling around. Regardless, she used the fragments of Red and Blue Orbs, dubbed as "Ruby and Sapphire stones", which unlocked Deoxys' Speed Form. Carr and Sird were satisfied and left the battlefield.FRLG014: Not Exactly Normal The two went back to the hidden base on Five Island. After speaking their passwords, Sird found out Deoxys went to Birth Island and reported to Giovanni Deoxys also sealed itself in a crystal. Carr also reported Deoxys was struck by Pika's Thunder and was recovering itself. Giovanni was thankful and logged out, while Carr found a picture of the boss in his younger days. However, Carr also found a red-haired boy and a Sneasel on the picture. Carr couldn't identify the red-haired boy. He soon recalled the rumors how the boss was searching for his long-lost son, and why he wanted to find Deoxys.FRLG015: Going Green Sird watched and clapped how Giovanni caught Deoxys. She also ordered Carr to go with her, while Carr put the picture into his pocket.FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill Eventually, Orm woke up and was taken into Team Rocket's airship by Sird and Carr.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Giovanni returned to his airship and thanked his lieutenants for the assistance, then had the airship fly to Viridian City, to where Deoxys was pointing for his lost son. Carr showed Sird the handkerchief he found and knew it belonged to Giovanni's lost son. Sird didn't see anything wrong in their mission to find the boy, but Carr claimed the boy, once he is grown, would become the leader of Team Rocket, instead of them. He thought they were just tools to Giovanni and decided to betray them and sent Forretress out. However, Deoxys hit Carr, while Sird locked him in the storage room to prevent any of Carr's nuisances.FRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise However, Carr broke out of the storage room, since he hacked the security system. He snuck to the navigation center, from where he taunted everyone and promised to crush everyone, all in his desire to become the new leader of Team Rocket.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Sird managed to take the remote and try to control the airship. Red tried to get into the navigation room, but Carr locked it and continued taunting everyone, promising to even punish Sird for locking him in the storage room. However, her Starmie sneak attacked Carr, while Sird called Carr naive for thinking that way. Sird claimed the boss' reunion with his son wouldn't be ruined, but Carr had a Forretress use Explosion. Sird was thrown off the airship, while Carr claimed he had 10 more Forretress on the airship planted to use Explosion in 10 minutes, to destroy everyone and everything. Thus, Carr fled on his Skarmory, knowing even if everyone got out, the airship would crash into a city and cause mass destruction.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Carr took over the Team Rocket organization, and regrouped the remaining members. With the supplies they had, Carr was enjoying himself as the leader, for his grunts were making progress in causing chaos around the Johto region. He swore that nobody, not even his former colleagues or even Giovanni himself take his seat. Archer appeared, asking Carr that's a wrong way to think. An Arbok tossed Carr away, as Archer reminded Carr that he was one of Giovanni's bodyguards: he claimed Team Rocket owed to Giovanni everything. Archer believed the ones that could lead Team Rocket, for the time being, were the ones loyal to Giovanni: himself, Ariana, Petrel and Proton.HGSS004: Dealing With A Koffing Fit Carr was locked up in the cage. When he saw Petrel disguisng himself as Silver, Carr yelled out that was Giovanni's son. At that moment, Petrel didn't believe Carr.HGSS015: All About Arceus V Looking at Silver, who became concerned at the mention of Giovanni's name, Petrel noted Carr was right about Silver being Giovanni's son.HGSS014: All About Arceus IV Pokémon On hand Trivia *The Three Beasts get their name from their appearances resembling imaginary monsters. Carr's appearance resembles the Werewolf. *Carr's name is a reference to the nickname Gearr, meaning "short in height". References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures only characters